Far From Okay
by all-i-wanted-was-you93
Summary: She devoted herself to S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Avengers Initiative at a young age. The last thing on her mind was the demigod who had almost taken over the world and left a complete city devastated. (Sequel is now up: Love They Say)
1. Chapter 1

Holly Killigrew made her way down the streets of New York City, her earbuds planted firmly in place as she walked quickly to the restaurant she was meeting her date at.

An employee of S.H.I.E.L.D., Holly was a woman of power. She worked hand-in-hand with Agent Hill. She had been with the company since she had made a daring escape from the Czech Republic, rescuing a team of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own young recruits.

She was an attractive, fiery redhead with a big heart and a low tolerance for bullshit. Most men chased after her, most men were left in her wake. In her heart, she knew she deserved the right man and they had to impress her, be intellectually stimulating.

As she approached the door to the restaurant, she took a deep breath and pulled her sunglasses off. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled, stepping inside. Her eyes searched warily as she slowed to a saunter.

They finally settled on one of her good friends, Steve Rogers (better known as Captain America).

"Hello, my dear." She grinned as he stood, kissing her cheek.

"Agent Killigrew, nice to see you." Steve greeted her. "Have a seat."

"They've sent for me?" she asked, getting right to the point. Steve nodded. "Ah, a girl can't even enjoy her month off… What is it this time?"

"Loki. He got out." Steve sighed, running his hand over his hair. Holly froze, feeling eyes on her suddenly. The energy seemed to change in the room. No long was it lighthearted, carefree. There was a feeling of darkness that washed over the small café. Holly watched Steve's eyes widen and refrained from looking. "And there he is."

Holly kept her voice low, running her hand over her bag to secure her handgun. "He'll be surprised to meet you." Steve grinned, keeping his voice low. "It's too bad you weren't onboard for the last Avengers initiative. That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I heard." Holly said distractedly, watching the tall, pale stranger mosey over to the counter. His black hair reached his shoulders and was slicked back out of his face. She bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to make a move on the two of them, or a threat of any kind for that matter.

Finally, Loki turned around to face them, his ice blue eyes settling on the pair, sitting anxiously in the booth. A small, humorless grin reached his lips as he picked up the coffee that the waiter placed on the counter and brought it to his lips, taking a sip.

Holly almost rolled her eyes at the sight. He was taunting them… he was probably aimed more towards Steve because of their history.

Loki's eyes finally settled on her, his body language and facial expressions unreadable. He took another sip of the coffee and peeled his eyes away from hers, heading for the door. Holly began to stand, but was stopped by Steve.

"Let him go." He said. "Stark and Natasha are just down the road and are ready for him." Holly nodded silently.

"Shall we head for headquarters?" she said, standing quickly. Steve stood with her, following as she headed for S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Loki smirked at the woman who he hadn't recognized as he walked out the door, daring her to come after him.

She was certainly attractive with her light red hair and her big brown eyes. She had heart. He could tell simply by watching her.

He was a bit surprised when she didn't follow, but shrugged it off and headed for the Stark Tower. That was the next thing on his list. He wasn't able to completely destroy it the first time and he regretted that greatly.

"Loki, drop the scepter and put your hands in the air." Natasha Romanov's voice came from behind him, making a smile slip onto his features. Suddenly, the woman from the coffee shop was in front of him, gun pointed at his chest.

"Drop the weapon." She spoke quietly, as to not disturb the people around them. He watched her closely.

"And if I don't?" he spoke directly to her.

"If I remember correctly, you ended up in a prison cell back in Asgard _after_ you had attempted this once. You think that The Avengers would stand down this time after their first victory?" she spoke right back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Learn your place-" he started. Holly took this chance to catch him off guard, tripping him over her leg and flipping him onto his back.

"I'll learn my place as soon as you learn yours." She spoke lowly to him as Steve held him down. As soon as he had been put in shackles once again, she lifted her foot off his chest.

Loki watched her saunter away, her hips swaying seductively. Who was this woman?


	2. Chapter 2

Holly gently nursed the cut that Loki's scepter had made across her thigh, hissing as the alcohol came into contact with her skin. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath, quickly assessing the damage. It would definitely require stitches to heal properly.

She looked up from her wound to find a familiar set of green eyes watching her. Raising an eyebrow, she smirked at him. _Not so egotistical now, huh, big shot? _She thought, moving to stand.

He reminded her of the mark he had placed on her with a long glance down at her leg and a sly grin.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and placed the gauze over her wound with a small hiss. Without another glance at the demigod, she headed towards her office, ignoring the man staring at her back. As soon as she was out of his sight, she leaned up against the wall, checking her bleeding wound. Needing someone from the emergency team, she hurried off to the emergency care area.

Loki watched as she left, admiring the way her hips swayed just like they had when he first had an encounter with her. He'd like the chance to feel those hips against his. With a grin to himself, he sat on the bench inside his cage, and waited until someone would address his situation again.

Until then, a plan would be made. He would get out and maybe, just maybe, he would be taking a certain someone with him back to Asgard.

Holly sat in her chair around the meeting table, her fingers gently running back and forth across her lips. "Holly?" Dr. Fury brought her back to reality.

"Oh, uh, yes sir." She stuttered, sitting up. Unfortunately, she had been thinking about the demigod contained just down the hall. The way he looked at her, the way his eyes pierced hers. It was unsettling. It forced her to think about him. She hated it. Never had a man… or whatever he was… put her in this position.

"Have you checked on Loki recently?" Fury asked.

"That's what I was just going to do." She smiled at her boss, standing and heading for the door. This was her chance to find out.

_Maybe he has some sort of mind control power._ She thought as she reached the door. That wasn't something they had briefed her with, but it was a possibility.

As she typed in her code, she could sense that something was not right. His cell was empty. Holly drew her gun as the door opened, pointing it straight ahead. Slowly, she walked into the room that held Loki's empty cell. The doors closed behind her and suddenly, she was flung into the empty cell from behind. The door closed with a slam as she whipped around and got to her feet in one swift move.

"Loki," she breathed, gun pointed at him.

"And what do you presume to do with that?" he grinned, walking up to the glass. "It's useless in that cell. It's useless on me."

"I know that." She grinned, holstering her gun. "I have other tools for this glass." Holly whipped an unfamiliar tool, stabbing it into the glass, which shattered in front of her. She stepped out directly in front of him, bringing them just inches apart. "Your move."

Loki grabbed her arm as she went to pull the same move as she had in the city. "You can't fool me twice." Holly tried to yank away from him and kicked at him a few times. Loki simply grinned, tightening his hold on her. "Is this where it ends, Agent Killigrew?"

Before she had time to speak, everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp, pulsing pain awakened Holly. The pain in her head made her nauseous. Where was she and what in the hell had happened?

She opened her eyes to find a room of gold. Her brow furrowed as she sat up. _Oh God. This is Asgard. Oh no. No no no no no. _

"Seriously?" she whispered to herself, feeling the black and gold satin sheets below her. Biting her bottom lip, she contemplated her options. Was there a way to even escape?

A knock sounded on her door, jolting from her planning process. "Miss Killigrew,"

"Yes?" her voice answered shakily. The door opened slowly to reveal a man she presumed was a guard of Loki's.

"The king requests that you join him for dinner tonight." He said, face stony and concealing.

"You can tell your _king_…" she trailed off, "That I am uninterested. The guard hesitated before nodding and closing the chamber's door. Holly listened as the footsteps trailed off into the distance.

Moments later, the guard appeared in the throne room. "She refuses, my king." he spoke quietly to Loki, who shot him a warning look.

"Tell her if she cannot join me for dinner, then she can starve." Loki spoke with a deathly quietness. "On second thought, maybe I should pay her a visit myself." He stood with his scepter, heading for her chambers. When he opened the door, she was sitting on the bed, lounging amongst the pillows. "Is this more important than having dinner with a king?"

"Right now anything seems more important than that." She shot back, sitting up.

"You will listen to me and you will obey, do you understand?" he explained menacingly, scepter at her throat. "If you do not, I will not take hesitation in killing you." Her face didn't give anything away, but her eyes gave him all the information he needed. They were wide, staring right back at him. He could see her lips tremble just once before she composed herself.

"And what will you do with me once you've killed me?" she said, clearing her throat.

"Send you back to Earth as a warning to all the other mediocre Midgardians." He spat back, putting a bit more pressure on her throat. "It would be a shame for your family to see you that way." Something flickered across her face.

"Yes, I suppose it would." Her tone was quiet, dark. Loki raised an eyebrow, knowing he struck a nerve. Using the scepter, he tipped her head up so he could stare her down.

"Or maybe it's that you don't have any family, so you have nothing to lose by being here." Holly's face contorted in pain as she struggled against him. Loki hauled her to her feet, looking her in the eyes. "Is that the case, Agent Killigrew?"

"I don't need your pity." She spat back. "Kill me if you so choose. Just know that The Avengers will be on you like white on rice." Loki pushed her back onto the bed, scepter pointed at her throat once again.

"Dinner is taking in place in approximately ten minutes. This is your last chance, Agent Killigrew." He stormed off, leaving her in his wake.

Holly propped herself up on her elbows. IF she went to dinner, she had the opportunity to get some information out of Loki… why he brought her here, what use she was to him, the works. It seemed a lot better than dying, in her opinion.

However, she wanted to see Loki seethe. She wanted to see the smoke come out of his ears out of anger. She would wait until the very last minute to walk into that dining room.

With a satisfied smirk, she slid off the bed and fixed her unruly hair, pulling it up into a ponytail. With that, she decided to leisurely saunter down the hall and into the room that contained the evil demigod.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly sauntered in to the room, taking her time, just as her ten minutes were up.

"You don't want to try me." He spoke lowly, his back to her.

"And why is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Loki shot her a look, implying that she knew why she shouldn't try him. She let a small smirk flicker on her lips before she crossed her arms over her chest. He brushed it off, motioning for her to sit in the chair across from his. This time, she obeyed.

Loki smirked with his small triumph. He would break this woman yet.

Holly silently played with the food on her plate, contemplating whether she should start conversation or not. Would it be best for her to stay silent? Reluctantly, she lifted her gaze to meet his intense green eyes. Raising an eyebrow, tipped her head to the side.

She adjusted her leg uncomfortably as he watched her. Had her stitches ripped out? Looking down she saw the blood on her pants and realized they had indeed.

"Oh no." she frowned. Loki gave her a questioning look. "When were you going to tell me that my stitches had ripped out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he trailed off, watching her. Holly stood from the table, immediately feeling the pain shooting down her leg. The pain meds had finally worn off. "Where are you going?" he demanded, standing.

"To fix this!" she yelled back at him, trying her hardest to hurry out of the room.

"Don't raise your voice at me." He spoke authoritatively, starting after her.

Holly shakily limped to the table where there was a roll gauze and an assortment of first aid items. The stitches on her thigh had yet to heal. Damn him to hell. Just when she thought she had a solution to her injury, something else went wrong.

She limped back over to the bed, gauze and first aid cream in hand. Her first attempt at sitting down was unsuccessful as she let out a small whimper and merely leaned against the bed.

"Ah, you _are _but a mere mortal." His voice came from the doorway. Holly bit her bottom lip, long red locks shielding her face from his curious gaze. And then he was in front of her, his fingers lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. Without asking, he lifted her by the hips effortlessly and set her on the bed. Holly gasped in pain, her hand using his arm to steady herself. "Where are the supplies?" he asked. Silently, she handed them to him. "Where is it?"

"My upper thigh." She replied, a deep red blush spreading across her cheeks. A small smirk quirked on his lips as he looked her in the eyes, "I can do it-"

"You already tried doing it on your own." He reminded her, his hand sliding to the waist of her pants. Holly shot him a warning glare. "Allow me, Miss Killigrew."

"Loki-"

"Silence." He commanded, ice blue eyes piercing. Holly shut her mouth, not wanting to be killed just yet. "That's the new thing with you mortal women, isn't it?"

"What is?" she asked, watching him closely as he pulled her pants down just so he could see the wound.

"What is it you call it? Feminism?" he asked. Holly let out a small chuckle.

"It isn't exactly new… it's a movement that has been going on since the 1800s." She explained.

"That's new when you've been living for as long as I have." He reminded her again of just how young the Earth was. Loki spread the cream over the gauze and placed it over her wound. Holly hissed at the cool feeling against her open wound. "Lift your leg." He commanded once again. She obeyed and he wrapped the cloth around it tightly. Holly bit her bottom lip at the pain, but didn't want to give herself away to the demigod who held her life in his hands. When he had finished, he brought his gaze to hers. Their faces remained just inches apart. Holly inhaled a shaky breath as Loki's eyes glanced down at her lips. Slowly, he pulled away.

"Thank you," she said quietly, playing with her hands in her lap. Loki was silent, watching her. After a few long seconds, he nodded and turned on his heel, heading for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, Holly found herself attempting to walk off her pain, leaning against the wall of each corridor. Finally, she reached an open, empty, large balcony. Furrowing her eyebrows, she gingerly stepped down the stairs and walked out into the beautiful night. Looking out over Asgard, she could see why Thor always had talked about how beautiful it was. There was nothing on Earth like it.

"Loki, your father will be furious." Frigga said desperately.

"He's not my father." Loki hissed, shooting a glare her way.

"Please, Loki." She pleaded. "When Odin returns, you're going to have to explain the girl somehow to him." Loki held his hand up in her direction, motioning for her to stop. In the distance, he could see the familiar redhead descending down the stairs and onto the balcony.

"You fancy her." Frigga said in a gasp, placing a gentle, caring hand on his arm.

"Perhaps." He said quietly, studying her. "She has captured my attention." Loki stepped away from the woman who raised him and towards the balcony. He watched as she pulled her hair from its ponytail, letting in tumble down her back. Her hands gently ran through her hair and she stretched her torso. A limp was still evident in her left leg.

Loki started towards the balcony, hoping to catch her off guard… perhaps study her a bit longer. Deciding on the latter, he stood in the entryway to the balcony, watching as she placed her hands on the railing, tipping her head back and closing her eyes with an exhale. Cocking his head to the side, he studied her, eyes dragging down every inch of her body. He wanted to strip every inch of her clothing off to reveal her beautiful body. She didn't fit the bill that was so typical of Midgardian women- wanting a stick thin appearance, appearing weak. Holly was a strong woman, her stature showed it.

Loki started towards her, footfalls silent upon the tile. She remained as before- eyes closed, face towards the sky, taking deep breaths. "You can't sneak up on me." She spoke quietly, righting her head and looking at him over her shoulder. He was a bit startled and taken aback, but he hid it well.

"I was not trying to." He answered quietly.

"Mmm," she murmured, smirking up at him. Loki inhaled sharply and turned away as she bit her bottom lip and looked back out at Asgard.

"These Midgardian clothes do you no justice." Loki said quietly, walking around the back of her. Holly looked over her shoulder at him again, pursing her lips to hide a smile.

"Are you implying that I'm an attractive woman?" she raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with him. His face remained blank as he walked back to her front. Holly raised her gaze to his with a small smile.

"Perhaps…" he trailed off. "Would you allow my servants to tend to you and dress you properly?"

"Are you giving me an option?" she retorted.

"No, I suppose I'm not." He smiled just briefly, but then summoned his servants. "Tend to her. Have her ready for dinner." Loki nodded towards her, then headed for the door.

Holly watched as he left, then turned her attention to the group of women who had gathered around her.

"Shall we draw you a bath, Miss…"

"Holly, please." She smiled, "And yes, that would be lovely."


	6. Chapter 6

Holly walked carefully into the dining room, her long flowing dress dragging behind her. She was suddenly shy. This was so unnatural for a Midgardian woman… an earthling.

She lifted her gaze to Loki's… he stared at her, standing by the large fireplace. Not able to judge what he thought of her, she dropped her gaze back down to her hands.

Suddenly, he was in front of her, tipping her chin up to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you're not an Asgardian?" he whispered, his fingers gently pulling a lock of her red curls over her shoulder. A light blush stained her pale cheeks. "Ah, I've made you blush." He grinned in triumph, such a beautiful sight. "Please, sit." Holly obeyed, sitting at the opposite end of the long table. She winced as she adjusted her legs, avoiding the stitches. "Still sore?" Loki asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes," she said quietly, biting her bottom lip, "I'm afraid they are."

"You look beautiful." He said suddenly, startled by his own words.

"Thank you." Holly said, smiling sincerely. "I take it you haven't done this before?"

"Done what?" Loki questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Wooed a woman?" She asked. Loki stared at her.

"I have, but not a Midgardian." He said quietly.

"Because you have a prejudice against us." Holly pushed the envelope, tipping her head to the side.

"Perhaps." He answered honestly, hiding a smile. How was she not angering him? Holly nodded as the first course of their meal was set in front of them. She was quiet, picking up her fork and tasting a bite of the substance in front of her. Loki watched her closely, studying her. Her eyes lifted from her plate as she swallowed and a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"May I help you?" she asked as politely as possible. Loki brought his glass of wine to his lips, hiding his smile.

"You can sit right there, my dear." He said purposefully. He received the intended reaction when her blush deepened. Holly cleared her throat and looked at her hands that were positioned her lap. In a moment, he was by her side, lifting her chin with a long finger. "You humans can be so self-conscious. Do you not know how beautiful you are?"

"Please," Holly whispered, biting her bottom lip. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he countered, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring me here? What use am I to you?" she asked in desperation.

"You're obviously of use to S.H.I.E.L.D." he raised his other eyebrow. "And you're undoubtedly beautiful… you're much more intriguing than other human females… physically and mentally."

Holly was at a loss for words. She had heard this man-or demigod- was a heartless wretch. And he thought her _beautiful_? What was she supposed to do? There was no way to escape… and she was starting to find him quite charming, which was never good for her emotions.

"Don't toy with me, Loki." She pleaded. Loki's smile disappeared off his face as he watched her, lips slipping into a frown. "I have gone on too long with men who have toyed with my emotions, almost to the point where I'm numb." Loki simply stared at her, no emotion shown on his face. He noticed the tears in her eyes, her trembling lips. Oh, how he wished he could kiss the fear away.

"Those men," he spoke carefully, gently, "did not deserve you. You are a strong hearted, intelligent, and intriguing woman. Any man to toy with you should be at your mercy." Loki's voice was dark, authoritative as he bent to her level. "You have gone far too long without an acceptable lover." His voice was then quiet, almost haunting.

Her brows furrowed as she took a deep breath, standing. "I can't do this, Loki. Not with you. You kidnapped me! You took me away from everything I had." Her voice got more desperate as she spoke. "We're supposed to be enemies." Holly's voice was shaky as he closed the distance between them.

"Are we enemies?" he asked, voice deceptively quiet.

"Yes." She said, raising her eyebrows. "We're not meant for one another, Loki. You don't want me. It'll only mean bad things for you."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can not have?" Loki said, stepping closer. "I am a god… you are merely a mortal." Holly stepped closer to him, stopping him with a hand to his chest.

"I'm a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. You know, the people who thinned out your plans the last time." She reminded him.

"Yes, and?" he challenged, daringly close to her.

"That means we can't do this, Loki. In no realm can we-" he silenced her by placing a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling her against his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Holly melted into him slowly, hands gripping his trousers at the hips. A small whimper left her lips as Loki pulled away just slightly, but immediately placed his lips back upon hers, cradling the back of her head in his hand. She gently slid her hands up his torso and to chest, feeling his muscles beneath his kingly outfit. Holly slowly pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

"You were saying?" he whispered, eyes opening to find hers still closed.

"I…" she trailed off, looking up into his eyes. "Loki, I…" she breathed, glancing down at his lips and then back up to his eyes. Her only response was to wrap her arms around the back of his neck and kissing him deeply again. Loki tried his hardest not to take her right then and there on the table. Suddenly, she pushed away from him, her hands shakily going to her head. "Loki, we shouldn't." He watched with an amused expression.

"Your body is telling me the completely opposite, my dear." He said, his stance now authoritative.

"I know. I just…" she turned away, biting her bottom lip. "You know we shouldn't do this."

"I know no better." He said, raising an eyebrow at her and cocking his head. "You could just let it happen."

"I could, but what are the consequences for me?" Holly challenged, turning back around. "When I get back to Midgard, I would go back to no job, no colleagues."

"What ever gave you the idea that you were going back?" he countered, stepping closer. Holly stood her ground. "You will be released when I say so." When she was silent, he spoke again, "If I so chose, you could be here with me for the rest of your life."

"What made you this way?" Holly said suddenly, changing the subject. "What made you want to rule people in this way, Loki?"

"We're not discussing this." He growled, standing his ground.

"Why do you want to possess me so badly?" she challenged further, advancing him. He shot her a warning glare, refusing to sway. "When you weren't able to overtake Midgard, did you settle on taking over one Midgardian?"

"So you admit that I do interest you?" he smirked, taking a step forward. Her eyes widened as she froze in place.

"I didn't say that. I didn't even imply that."

"You admitted that I'm taking over you." He grinned, taking another step forward. Holly began to panic, knowing that he had been waiting for her to admit it. "You admitted, indirectly of course, that you find me attractive as well."

"No, I-"

"Silence." He said, eyes cold. "Do not lie to me. I know when you are lying." Holly was silent, biting the inside of her cheek. With a small nod, she stepped towards him.

"I do find you attractive, but we're not meant to be together, nor should we entertain those thoughts." She whispered. "Let's stop while we're ahead." As Holly began to retreat, he was in front of her, arms around her waist.

"Let us not." He whispered, placing another kiss on her lips. Holly fought him at first, but then melted as he gently caressed her cheekbone with his knuckles.

"Loki," she murmured as he gently trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. "We shouldn't."

"We should and we will." He whispered in her ear. "Now, we're going to finish our dinner, then I'm going to show you something." Loki ushered her back over to her chair, sitting her down. Snapping to his servants, he motioned for his plate setting to be moved next to hers. They obeyed more than willingly, moving everything immediately for him. Once they had finished, he sat down next to her with a small smile. Holly watched him closely, afraid that he would make a move on her. He was quite the gentleman, keeping his hands to himself and keeping the conversation topic off whatever was going on between them.

"You're very well behaved." She commented as they finished the last part of their meal. A small grimace took over his face.

"Thanks to Frigga, I suppose." He sounded quite bitter. She knew very little about his background.

"If you don't mind me asking... why don't you refer to her as your mother?" she asked gently. Thinking it might get her further (and aching for his touch), she gently placed her hand over one of his that rested upon the table.

Startled by her touch, he looked at her with wide green eyes, but quickly recovered. He told her the story of how Odin had found him in a post-battle Jotunheim, how the king of Asgard had brought him back to grow up with Thor, but never informed him that Loki was not a true Odinson.

Holly could feel the hurt radiating off his skin, the voice anger-laden. Her fingers slowly threated through his in comfort, her thumb traced the back of his hand gently.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I shouldn't have pried." She said quietly as they sat in silence.

"Do not apologize. I willingly told you." He matched her tone, standing. "Shall I show you what I planned on showing you before?" Holly nodded, standing and taking his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

At first, Holly found it difficult to keep up with Loki's pace. His long legs carried him much faster than her legs could. She found that it hurt her leg and that was something she couldn't risk hurting more than it already was. "Loki, my leg-" she told him quietly. He nodded, slowing his pace to aid her. Holly could tell that he was excited. For what, she didn't know, but she would soon find out.

Loki led her through a back door and down a set of stairs to a courtyard where horse waited for them. "Now," he said quietly, patting the horse's neck. "We are going to ride a ways… together." Holly watched him closely. She knew how to ride a horse… why did they have to ride together? "Come," he said gently, pulling her closer and grasping her hips, lifting her effortlessly and placing her sidesaddle onto the large animal. He followed, his body pressed against her back. "Hold tight." He whispered in her ear, moving the horse forward. Holly leaned back against him as the horse moved, holding onto his thighs for support. He grinned against her hair as they rode, knowing that she was resisting touching him at all. To make her even more uncomfortable, he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and grinned against her skin momentarily. Her breath caught in her throat and she refused to look at him, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

She couldn't deny that it felt good to her. It had been far too long since a man had treated her this way… she wasn't sure how to react. Giving in, exhausted from fighting her feelings the entire night, she slumped back against him, head resting against his shoulder. Loki took the horse's reins into one hand, and let his other hand rest at her hip, holding her in place.

_There you go, my dear. Relax. _He thought, a small smile entertaining his lips. _I'll have you yet. _

Loki slowed the horse as they approached the forest. "From here, we walk." The horse came to a halt and Loki slid off his back, helping Holly down carefully. She smiled gratefully towards him, taking his arm as they headed into the forest together. He was much more careful this time, leading her through the dark forest. He knew that she was a master assassin just by the way she squeezed his arm with every strange noise as they moved quietly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said, fully knowing that she could take care of herself.

"Thank you, " she smiled. Finally, they reached what he was looking for and he pulled back some vines, motioning for her to go through before him. Holly did as told, walking through the small opening.

She was taken aback, met with an enormous waterfall, glistening in the moonlight. "This is beautiful." She said quietly as Loki stood behind her, not touching her, just standing.

"I thought you might enjoy it." He matched her tone, "Shall we explore?" Holly nodded eagerly, hurrying towards the falls. Loki held back his laugh, following her. "Wait, wait…" he stopped her, spinning her towards him. "Let's change our clothes so you don't ruin that beautiful dress, shall we?" Holly furrowed eyebrows.

"Did you bring extra clothes?" she asked as he let go of her. Loki flicked his wrist and her clothes were changed back to her Midgardian look. "I thought you liked me with the Asgardian dress."

"I do, but the Midgard clothing is much more suitable for climbing." He answered. In the blink of an eye, he had shed his clothing down to his trousers and shirt. He held out his hand again. "I am prepared now. Proceed, Midgardian." Holly took his hand a hurried to the rock wall, stopping at the base.

"Have you ever climbed this before?" she turned to him, releasing his hand to touch the rock.

She had to stop touching him. Holly was going to drive herself bananas. Just because he touched her didn't mean he cared about her.

"Yes, as a child." He answered her, watching as she began her climb. He enjoyed the view, admiring her curves and how her muscles contracted beneath her tight clothing.

"Are you coming?" she called down to him, noticing the way he watched her.

"In a moment." He was having so much more fun watching her climb. Why climb when you possessed the magic to simply jump to the top? He did just that, sitting with his feet dangling off the ledge. Holly rolled her eyes at him, finishing her climb and flipping herself up onto the stony ledge next to him.

Holly looked up at the sky, admiring the difference between Asgard's and Midgard's view of space. Both were very beautiful in different respects.

Loki sat beside her, admiring her studying of the sky. He had seen the sky of Asgard many times before… what was far more beautiful was this Midgardian woman, who was seemingly infatuated with Asgard and the Asgardian way of life.

Holly turned her head, finally realizing that he was staring at her. A small smile played on her lips as he leaned in and claimed her mouth with his own. He was a gentleman, no other part of his body touching her but his lips. Holly could feel herself starting to let go, Her hand gently moved to his face, fingers tracing his cheekbone. He kept still, as not to scare her away.

Holly decided to be brave, gently biting his bottom lip, which elicited a small grin from Loki, who carefully pulled her closer as he laid on his back. Her hand shakily rested on his chest as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip.

"May I?" he whispered, pulling back just slightly. She could only nod, resting her forehead against his. Loki's large hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her down to him. Their mouths met, his taking dominance over hers, demanding her to comply. A small whimper left her throat as Loki slowly took over her body.

"Loki," she whispered, her hand pushing on his chest.

"Do not tease and then tell me to stop." He growled, blue eyes icy against her gaze. Holly smiled momentarily, before letting it slip off her lips.

"Could you give time think about this before we commit?" she asked gently, running her knuckles down his sharp jawline. "I just need time to sort things out." Loki sighed, turning his head towards the sky.

"You Midgardian women are so indecisive… and confusing." He said, voice stone cold. "I will allow it. But if you do not tell me within an acceptable amount of time, I will make the decision for you."

"Thank you, Loki." She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "And I'm sorry that I'm being an indecisive Midgardian."

"Apology accepted." Loki gave her a tiny smile, propping himself up on his elbows. Holly looked back up to the sky, hiding her smile.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Holly woke in her chambers by herself, but found that servants waited just outside the door and were readily available to bathe and dress her.

As they drew her a bath and stripped her down, she felt incredibly self-conscious. She felt so out of place here. Perhaps because she had been bathing herself since she was young. This had to be something that someone had experienced all their life to be acceptable in their eyes.

"Miss Holly," the one woman smiled, motioning to the bath. Holly smiled and nodded, stepping into the tub. She sunk down into the warm water, her long red hair being unclipped by the servants and allowed to tumble down into the water. The servants immediately went to work, carefully dumping water onto her head, soaking her hair.

Holly started to think, closing her eyes and allowing herself to relax. She had to make her decision about Loki soon.

She couldn't doubt that she was falling for him… and fast. She shouldn't. It was in no way practical. It was in no way the right thing to do. Especially considering her job. S.H.I.E.L.D. would fire her on the spot if they found out that she had a relationship with one of their biggest threats.

Soft voices forced Holly to open her eyes, finding the room now empty. The servants had finished her bath and had draped her dress on the bed.

Even though the room was empty, she could sense a familiar presence behind her. With a small smile, she looked over her shoulder. "You can't sneak up on me. Were you trying to that time?"

"Perhaps." He grinned, coming up behind her.

"Were you expecting a show?" Holly turned onto her stomach in the tub with a small smirk on her lips. Loki sauntered closer to the tub, holding her shift in his hand.

"I am a gentleman. I do not ogle a woman's body unless she requests it of me." He informed her, handing her a towel for her body and turning away out of propriety. Holly exited the tub, wrapping the soft towel around her torso

"How does one go about requesting a man to ogle her body?" she asked, taking the shift from him. She pulled it over her head then headed for the bed where the dress lie waiting for her.

"Are you implying that you would like me to?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm not, no." she said, pulling the dress over her head with help from Loki. Holly smoothed the skirts into place and began to struggle with the bodice strings.

"Allow me, Miss Killigrew." He said reaching for her. Holly backed away with a wary look on her face. "You know I can catch you."

"And you know I can stop you." She countered, backing up a bit further.

"What gives you the idea that you are stronger than me?" Loki asked, clearly amused by her notion.

"Maybe because I flipped your godly ass onto your back." She teased, biting her bottom lip. Loki's blue eyes darkened as he glanced down at her lips. Holly released her bottom lip and turned her attention back to her bodice. His gentle hands joined hers, tying her bodice expertly.

"I will overlook your teasing, foolish mortal." He said quietly, giving her a small smile. She looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips. "Have you thought about it?"

"I have." She confirmed, feeling his hand on her hip.

"Has a decision been made?" Loki asked, stepping closer. She backed away, placing a halting hand on his chest.

"Not yet, Loki. I assure you that you will be the first to know." Holly nodded, "You'll have your answer presently."

"Shall I send the servants back in to finish with you?" he said, eyes softening as she nodded silently, bowing her head. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine." She said, heading for the table where the servants did her hair. He nodded, heading for the door. Holly hated feeling this conflicted. Never in her life had she been faced with a situation such as this.

"Holly?" Loki said, standing in the open doorway, peering around the edge of the door.

"Yes?" she answered, looking up at him shyly.

"I would wait an eternity for your answer."

And then he was gone, green cape being her last look at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki and Holly spent much of their time apart. He had shown her the library, where she had selected a book then disappeared to read on her own for a while. He would leave her alone until lunchtime, when he located her halfway through the day to give her a plate of fruit and cheese.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he teased, sitting next to her.

"I am. Thank you." She smiled, putting her book down. Holly knew that he was treating her this way to get a positive answer out of her. She could not allow herself to be swayed by his charming ways. She wasn't even sure how sincere his statement had been just a few days before.

"Loki!" She heard off in the distance. Holly tore her gaze from his and turned it towards a young woman hurrying towards them. Loki stood, looking completely exasperated.

"Loki, who-" Holly started quietly, cut off by the woman who literally jumped at him. There was a small pang of jealousy that hit her… and that sold it for her right there. She had to have Loki. She had to be with him, at least to make these feelings of jealousy subside and for him not to force himself upon her.

Without a word, Loki took off with the young woman, leaving Holly sitting with her back against the pillar.

She felt like such a helpless woman at that point. She felt forgotten, unimportant. The tears began to fall, forcing her to abandon her book and plate of lunch, hurrying to hide somewhere she wouldn't be found by him.

* * *

Holly stood on a hidden balcony, willing her tears away. She had cried far too long over men. She was being far too girly about this. She didn't need his attention. She needed to get home and get away.

"Where have you been?" Loki asked angrily, startling her. "I've had servants running around like mad looking for you."

"I wanted to be left alone." She said quietly, her voice shaky.

"Why?" he demanded, spinning her to face him.

"I've gone on far too long dealing with men who use me then throw me to the curb. Of course it looks like you're doing the same to me!" she lost her temper, yelling at him.

"What are you talking about?!" his voice boomed back at her.

"That woman from earlier, Loki. You had come to sit with me! You just up and left and I-I…" she trailed off, looking away.

"You what?" he said, voice authoritative and demanding. Holly decided to just get to the point.

"If I say yes… are you going to do that to me every time a woman calls your name?" she said quietly, turning towards him. "You say that you want me, but I'm starting to doubt that, Loki."

"Of course not. I was merely getting rid of her. When I returned, you were gone." He told her. "And I still do want you. Badly."

"Why should I trust you?" she said quietly, tears in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't you trust me?" he twisted her words just slightly, tipping his head to the side. Loki stepped towards her.

"Maybe because you took me from my home planet to spite The Avengers?" she offered, raising an eyebrow. Her face was pained, her mind wrestling with her heart.

"It wasn't just because of that." He whispered, his hand gently running along the side of her neck and sliding back into her hair. "I found you incredibly intelligent and strong… and that's more than I think of most Midgardian women." The moonlight made her skin so pale, so beautiful. Her brown eyes searched his face, pleading for him to give her anything telling her that he was lying. "Your beauty is indescribable." Loki whispered as he caressed the back of her neck with his fingers. His long fingers gently ran over cheek, then gently across her lips. "I'm attracted to you, Holly. I want you. I have wanted you since you flipped me onto my back in the middle of that city." He explained gently.

"I… I…" she stuttered, her hand going to her head as she processed this new information. Slowly, she pulled away from him and settled herself at the railing of the balcony. Loki slowly followed, standing behind her as she took deep breaths. His hands settled on the railing, either side of her body.

"Give in." he whispered in her ear. "Lean back, relax, let your body melt into mine. Let me make you feel like a queen." Holly's jaw went slack as his hands crept closer to hers. He intertwined their fingers and stepped closer, her body molding against his. "I know you want me. Do not pretend that you don't."

"Loki," she breathed, leaning her head back against her shoulder. With a small smile, he lowered his mouth to her neck, tasting her skin.

"Let go." He whispered, gently pulling the fabric of her dress away from her shoulder. Holly sighed as placed kisses slow along her shoulder. "Do you want this?" he paused, squeezing her hand. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," she whispered back, spinning in his arms to look him in the eyes. Loki took that moment to capture her lips with his, leaning her back against the balcony railing. She gasped, her hands sliding to his chest and grasping his clothing. He slid his hands to her lower back, pulling her against him roughly.

"Where do you want me to take you?" he whispered, lowering his lips to her jawline.

"Your bed." She whispered back. Before she had time to think, Loki lifted by the thighs to straddle him, carrying her back into his chambers. As he carried her, Holly placed kisses down the side of his face, trailing them to the corner of his mouth. He laid her down on the bed, her red hair sprawling out across the green and black covers. Loki stood above her, shedding his helmet to the table beside the bed. Holly's breathing accelerated as he reached down and unbuttoned her bodice. His fingers gently pushed her skirts down her legs, pooling them on the floor. "It's hardly fair that you still have all your clothes on." She whispered, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Then take them off." He said quietly, raising an eyebrow. Holly sat all the way up, pulling him closer by the hips. Reaching up, she detached his shoulder pads and let them fall to the floor with a small thud. His cape fluttered to the floor with her dress. Carefully, she took his armor off, setting it with his helmet. Loki helped her, peeling his shirt over his head to reveal his pale, toned body. She took a deep breath, hand reaching out to touch his now bare chest. He placed his hand over hers, guiding it down to the waistband of his pants. Holly looked up at him, hesitant to proceed. "Go on," he encouraged. She pushed his trousers down over his hips, watching as Loki slowly crawled onto the bed. The trousers fell to the floor and he was on top of her, nude as can be. He dipped his head and began to place kisses along her collarbone.

"Loki," she whispered, pulling on his arms. He obliged, crawling further up her body and kissing her lips deeply. His hand gently slid to her side, caressing her skin as he made his way to her chest. Holly's hands held his face, giving slow, passionate kisses. "Wait," she stopped him, receiving an icy glare from the man on top of her.

"Don't stop me and for the love of gods, do not say that we aren't doing this tonight." He growled.

"I wasn't going to stop you… I just need a bit of… reassurance." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Keep biting the bottom lip and I will take you now." He muttered. "What reassurance do you need?"

"You're positive you want to do this?" she questioned, face wrinkled with worry.

"Oh, my pet. I do not believe I have ever wanted anything more." Loki assured her, "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded. Immediately after, she cried out as he entered her slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki felt her fingernails dig into his back as his hips moved slowly, teasing her, tormenting her. He watched her face as she closed her eyes, mouth opening in the form of an "o." Her back arched off the bed, pushing her body closer to his. Loki dropped his head to her neck, lips and tongue caressing her delicate skin. Holly gasped, turning her head towards his to kiss his temple. "God, Loki," she moaned, her hands finally resting at his shoulders.

"You're mine," he growled in her ear, accented by a sharp thrust. Holly threw her head back, crying out. "Say it." His hips picked up the pace until he was slamming into her. "Say it!"

"I'm yours, Loki! I'm yours!" she cried out, burying her face into his hair. "I'm so close." She whimpered, "Please, Loki,"

"Say it," he groaned into her ear, pumping faster. "Say it again."

"I'm yours!" Holly gasped, "Loki, please look at me." He pulled his face from her neck, allowing her to look into his eyes. "My God!" she moaned, resting her forehead against his. Their eyes stayed locked as she shattered around him, screaming out in pleasure. Loki grabbed her hips roughly, pounding into her to come to his release. Holly slowly recovered, running her hand over his hair. "Come, Loki. Come for me." She whispered. "Come for me, my king." Loki released into her with a growl, collapsing into her body.

After a few breaths, her king pulled out of her and crawled out of the bed, his clothes appearing on his body out of thin air. Holly sat up warily, pulling the green sheets around her torso. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly, watching as he headed for the door.

"I'll be back. " he said quietly, stopping to turn and look at her momentarily before disappearing out the door.

Holly fell back to the bed, taking a deep breath. Her hand covered her eyes as she felt the tears coming back. Is this how it would be every time they made love? He would finish and leave?

"Fuck," she groaned, pulling the sheet tighter around her body and curling up into a ball on the massive bed.

Loki returned to his chambers later that night to find Holly curled up in a deep sleep on his bed. He pursed his lips in thought. Would he decide to treat this woman the way a mortal man would treat a human or would he do the typical Loki reaction and force her into her own chambers.

He studied her for a moment- red hair flowing freely across the pillow, lush lips parted in relaxation, the covers covering her completely. She was quite the beautiful specimen with the heart to match. His hand itched to reach out and touch her skin again, just to remember how soft it had been.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she shifted, rolling completely onto her side. One hand slid to the opposite side of the bed, as if feeling for the other body that belonged in it. He carefully reached down and placed his hand over hers. She responded by lacing their fingers together and pulling his hand closer to her body, which left him no choice but to lean towards the bed, giving his arm some leeway.

Slowly, Loki climbed on the bed, as not to wake the sleeping woman beside him. Would she allow him to hold her? What did the Midgardians call it? Cuddling? Spooning?

He carefully wound his arms around her, pulling her close. It didn't take long for Holly to react, her hand resting on his chest and her head moving to his shoulder. Surprised by her actions, Loki watched her for any signs of consciousness. When she didn't show any, he gently ran a hand over her red curls, feeling how smooth and soft they were against his rough skin.

He looked down at her parted, relaxed lips, wishing he could kiss her deeply, tasting her sweet little mouth again. A thought finally crossed his mind… did she feel the same? Did she want him as much as he wanted her?

Her reaction to the woman that had approached him earlier in the day had surprised him. She had been so incredibly angry- possibly more angry than he had been about the situation. He could sense that she had been hurt many times before.

The sex- oh the sex- had been amazing. Her body had felt absolutely perfect beneath his. The way she had willingly screamed and cried out for him, writhing and shaking beneath him.

Most women he had approached had been scared of him, yet this woman had taken him head on, quite literally. She was brave and he would reward that.

The question was: how far could he push her?


	12. Chapter 12

Holly woke to two arms around her, holding her tightly. His arms felt so strong, so protective around her. Her gaze slowly moved up to his face, she got the first look of the peaceful side of Loki- relaxed face, lips parted slightly, long black hair slicked back from the day before. His face had been turned towards hers, his lips resting against her forehead. Gently, she stretched her body to place a sweet kiss on his lips. She was surprised that he had returned after deserting her the night before.

Loki's eyes opened slowly, revealing his soft, tired green eyes. Holly gave him a lopsided smile, which he was hesitant to return. "Are you angry with me?" he tested the waters, feeling her hand on his abdomen.

"A bit… perhaps I won't be after you give me an explanation." She said, sitting up, pulling the sheet tightly around her naked body. "Why'd you leave last night?"

"I had matters to attend to." He said quietly, reaching for her hand.

"What kinds of matters, Loki? Another woman?" she asked, looking down at her hand as he laced his fingers through hers.

"No, of course not." He said, starting to raise his voice. "Why would you think-"

"Because, Loki. I'm used to people pulling shit like this on me." She explained steadily. "Why would you be any different?"

"After what I showed you last night, after I fucked you. You refuse to believe that I want you?" he spat, green eyes hard against hers.

"I don't know, Loki!" she yelled angrily. "I don't know what I want." Holly stood, pulling the green sheet off the bed and wrapping it around her. "You're so secretive about everything you do. You fuck me, you leave. You only come to me when you want physical contact with me." Holly headed for the door quickly, needing to get away from him. "I need to be alone for awhile. Don't come looking for me."

Loki appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back to the bed as fast as the god he was. "This time, I'll fuck you and _you'll _leave. Understand?" Holly whimpered as he pushed her face first onto the bed and pulled the sheet away from her body. Nudging her legs apart, he pulled his trousers down and dug his fingers into her hips with a sharp thrust.

Holly cried out, hands gripping the sheets of his bed tightly as he thrust into her roughly and quickly. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy this." He growled in her ear, fucking her faster and harder. "Don't tell me that you would leave this."

"Loki," she gasped, reaching for his hand on her hip. She clutched it tightly, feeling his other hand run up to grasp her breast. Holly moaned into the sheets as he rolled her nipple between his nimble fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?" he growled. "Or do you want your king to fuck you until you can't move?"

"Loki," she moaned again, muffled by the sheets.

"Answer me!" he demanded of her. She was desperate, grinding back against him.

"I want you to fuck me, my king!" she cried out, lifting her head from the bed. Loki groaned, moving his hips as fast as possible. Their bodies slammed together, skin meeting violently with every thrust. Holly screamed as one of his palms met her ass with an audible 'smack.'

"That," he spat, "was for making me out in your head to be something I most certainly am not." Holly couldn't deny that it felt good to her. She enjoyed this far too much. Her body shook as she grew closer and closer to spiraling out of control. "You will come when I tell you to." He whispered in her ear. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said eagerly, biting her bottom lip. Loki continued pounding her, biting her shoulder roughly. Holly cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her neck not being able to hold her head up.

"Are you getting closer?" he whispered menacingly in her ear. "Are you ready to come?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Yes, _what?"_ Loki growled, continuing to slam into her.

"Yes, my king." She moaned; wishing that she could lace her fingers through his, just to be sure that this wasn't one sided. She had to know that he was feeling the same connection between them, that it wasn't just her having a crush on him. Crushes were for little girls and teenagers, neither of which she was anymore.

"Come now." He growled roughly in her ear. As the words left his mouth, Holly cried out, body shattering around him, collapsing into the bed. Loki finished and immediately pulled out of her. "Get out." He told her authoritatively. Holly stood carefully, legs shaky as she recovered from her orgasm, searching for her clothes. "Now!" he yelled, making her jump and quickly wrap the green sheet around her. Holly hurried out the door of Loki's chambers, not giving him a second glance. The door closed behind her and Holly immediately leaned against the wall, sobs taking over her body. Her body trembled as she lifted a hand to brush her curls from her face. An audible sob left her lips as she pushed off the wall and wrapped the sheet around her, running towards her chambers.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki paced his chambers in nothing but his trousers, fists clenched, teeth grinding as his mind went a mile a minute. He was trying his hardest and now? Now what did she think of him, since he practically became her dominant, forcing her onto the bed face first and fucking her as hard as he could. He could sense that she was scared of him. She enjoyed it while it happened, but the look on her face when he had told her to leave was of pure pain.

Oh gods. He couldn't treat her like that. Not if he wanted to make her his queen.

Which she didn't know yet.

She didn't need to know that quite yet. He needed to allow her to settle into this life and develop stronger feelings for him first. Then and only then could he proceed with his plan.

He had to go after her. She had left him at least 4 hours prior. He had to mend the bond and get her to trust him again.

Loki flicked his wrist, his clothes appearing on his body along with his cape and his helmet. "Your majesty, would you like something to eat?" a servant appeared at the door, holding a folded up green sheet.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, ignoring the prior question.

"It came from the wash room." The servant spoke, watching as Loki ran his hand over the satin.

"Prior to that?" he prodded.

"I believe it was found in Miss Killigrew's chamber."

Loki bounded out the door and down the hallway towards her chambers. Once he had reached the door, he pressed his ear against it, listening for anything to give away her presence. When it was silent, he opened the door to find servants cleaning. They noticed him immediately, bowing.

"Have you seen her?" he spoke authoritatively, demanding an answer.

"No, sir." They all answered simultaneously. Loki bit the inside of his cheek out of frustration, turning back to the empty hallway.

Holly sat in the gardens, hidden from any outsiders. Her knees were pulled up to her chin, the black and green dress. That dress paired with the gold jewelry reminded her far too much of Loki. And that's the last person she wanted to see right now.

She carefully dipped her foot into the stream in front of her, feeling the warm and inviting waters. The servants had allowed her hair to simply be pinned back out of her face, the rest of her curls cascading down her back. She had just wanted to be comfortable. She missed her apartment, where she could curl up on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and watch her favorite movies all day.

She heard rustling in the reeds beside her, making her tip her head towards the sky, wishing that Loki would just leave her be.

But it wasn't Loki who appeared. A middle-aged woman, beautiful as can be with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She immediately realized that it was Frigga, Thor's mother and, well, Loki's adopted mother.

"Are you all right, my dear?" she asked quietly, her voice smooth and warm. Holly wiped the tears from her eyes, moving to stand quickly. "No, no. Sit. I will sit with you." The queen lifted her skirts, sitting beside the Midgardian woman.

"I don't know how to address you." Holly said quietly, biting her bottom lip. Frigga smiled gently.

"Please, you may call me Frigga." The queen was quiet for a moment, lacing her fingers together. "I haven't found myself out this far into the gardens since Thor and Loki were younger… what troubles you?"

"Oh, it's just… I don't think it would wise of me to lie my problems on you." Holly replied, feeling the tears threatening to fall once again.

"I understand how hard it must be for you, Holly. Midgard is nothing like Asgard. And gods know how difficult Loki can be. One of the servants informed we of what happened this morning. And I was hoping that you would allow me to give you an explanation."

"Please." Holly laughed humorlessly. "I need anything right now."

"Loki was always a quiet and thoughtful boy." Frigga started. "He had always been overshadowed by Thor, but Odin and I both loved him just as much… I trust you know the story from the time that Thor was banished from Asgard?"

"Yes," Holly nodded.

"Loki has always yearned for that control. He has just never taken the time to contemplate what it is actually to rule a kingdom. That is why he was unsuccessful on Midgard. That is why he did what he did to you this morning." Frigga paused once more, taking a deep breath. "Now, Thor was very headstrong before he was banished, but he returned a king after meeting a mortal on Midgard… I believe that Loki needs something… or someone… in his life to push him in the right direction as well." Holly turned away, hiding her face. "Perhaps you are that push?"

"Frigga, I can't-"

"But I believe you can. I have not seen Loki smile this much since he was a boy." The queen smiled appreciatively at her. "He may not believe he is my son, but I still believe he is. It warms my heart to see this change in temperament." Holly nodded once more with a watery smile.

"Thank you, Frigga."

"You are most welcome anytime, dear." Frigga stood, smoothing her dress out. "I hope to see you at dinner tonight." Holly replied with a smile, feet slipping back into the warm, caressing waters.

Could she handle this demigod? Could she turn his life around?

Loki appeared across the stream from her, hands clasped behind his back. Holly looked up at him, brown eyes wide. "Please don't come any closer." She said quietly, pulling her foot from the stream and fixing her dress to cover her legs. Loki nodded in understanding, choosing to sit, showing her that he meant no harm.

He lacked his helmet and staff, his hands empty, his jet-black hair exposed to the sun. Clearing his throat, he spoke gently, "I apologize for this morning. It was uncalled for and I should have never treated you as I have." Holly nodded, biting her bottom lip. A gentle warm breeze caressed her face, her soft curls tousled. Loki studied her intently as her eyes closed and she turned her face towards the wind. As the breeze disappeared, Holly shivered and turned her attention back to the man watching her. "May I come sit next to you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly. Loki appeared by her side, sitting with his long legs stretched out in front of him. He watched her as her feet slowly slid into the water again.

"You look beautiful." He told her quietly. Holly bit her bottom lip as tears spilled over her bottom eyelids.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head against her knees. Loki let out a shaky breath, wishing he could reach out to comfort her.

"I will not force you to stay here, but…" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, looking away. "I'm begging you, don't leave me." His blue eyes turned on her, forehead wrinkled in worry, bringing out the child in his features. "Last night was… pure bliss. I should not have left you and I should not have done what I did this morning. Please, Holly." Holly's tears began to fall faster, a small sob escaping her lips.

"Just give me time, Loki. I need to think this through." She whispered, turning her tear laden eyes on the desperate man beside her. "Just give me time." She whispered again as he nodded, standing and making his retreat through the gardens.


	14. Chapter 14

The God of Mischief kept his distance from the Midgardian woman after their meeting in the garden. She made herself sparse, eating separately, hiding out in different locations of the palace. Loki, of course, knew where she was, but watched her from afar, sometimes for hours on end as she read. He hoped that she would come to him; he would beg her forgiveness, kiss her lips, and hold her.

He felt so lonely. He missed her.

"My prince," a servant bowed in the doorway, dragging Loki's attention away from watching Holly read in the gardens. "Miss Killigrew requests your presence in the gardens." The man bowed again as Loki hurried past him, heart racing.

He hoped to gods that this wasn't a goodbye.

As he reached the entrance to the gardens, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Holly standing in the doorway. Her red hair was pinned up off the back of her neck, revealing her neck and collarbones. She wore a similar green dress as the day in the garden, accented by golden bracelets, golden earrings, and a large golden necklace. Black eyeliner swept over her lid and to the corner of her eye, red lipstick accented her lush, pouty lips.

"Hi," she blushed, clasping her hands in front of her. Loki watched her warily as she stepped towards him. "Shall we go for a walk in the gardens?"

"Yes," he answered, offering her his arm. Holly was hesitant at first, but curled her fingers around forearm and walked closer to him. "Is your leg healing?"

"Yes, very well. Thank you for asking." She smiled gratefully, noticing that Loki kept a slow pace, remembering her prior difficulty. They walked in silence. Nothing was awkward, but there was the looming conversation to be had. As they approached a marble bench, Holly slowed down. "Can we sit?"

"Of course," Loki answered, waiting for her to sit before he sat beside her. Holly turned her body towards his, reaching to take one of his hands. He eagerly laced their fingers, a hopeful set of blue eyes meeting her gaze

"After a lot of contemplation," she paused, taking a deep breath. "I've decided to stay in Asgard… with you." Before Loki could react, she started again, "But I need to set some ground rules with you." He nodded, keeping his mouth shut. "I need you to stay even tempered as much as possible with me. I'm not always going to be perfect. I'm only human." Holly grinned at her small joke as Loki laughed quietly. "I need you to promise me that I am the only woman in your life. At least tell me where you're going when you leave… I apologize. It sounds terribly clingy and I hate to do that to you, but I've been hurt before… and I need reassurance."

"Of course," he nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand gently.

"The only other thing I ask is that we try to keep this quiet. If something goes wrong and I'm to return to Midgard, I have to be sure that I have a job and a life to go back to." She explained. "However, this rule can be broken if the circumstances are right." Loki nodded as she took his other hand. "That's not too much to ask, I hope." Holly bit her bottom lip, looking up at him with hopeful, warm eyes. Loki only smiled at her, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips gently.

"Nothing is too much coming from you." He whispered, his forehead pressed against hers. "I have missed you, Holly."

"I've missed you," she confessed, one of her hands reaching up to cup his sharp jawline. Loki kissed her again, one large hand cradling the back of her head. When they broke away, Loki glanced appreciatively down at her dress.

"You look stunning in my colors." His hand ran down the back of her neck and her spine until it came in contact with the marble. Holly blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"Thank you," she smiled, her hands pulling his face closer to kiss her again. Loki grinned into their kiss, arm looping around her waist and pulling her into his lap. Holly laughed, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck.

Frigga stood in the window that Loki had recently vacated, her hands clasped and brought to her lips. Tears came to her eyes as they kissed once more, foreheads pressed together in a lover's bond.

The next hurdle to conquer would be to convince Odin to allow Holly's stay. But she would take care of that. At the moment, Holly and Loki needed to focus on each other and each other only.


	15. Chapter 15

Odin knew that something had changed since he had left his kingdom just three weeks ago. The blame was on Loki's shoulders again. He just knew it. Frigga awaited him in the throne room with a bright smile and a kiss as per the usual. "What has he done now?" he asked her.

"Loki brought a woman back with him from Midgard." Frigga looked too pleased with their adopted son as Odin scowled. "Before you confront him, you must know that he treated her badly, but she stayed. She stayed to help fix him, Odin. You should see how happy he is with her."

"She cannot stay." Odin declared, leaving his wife in his wake as he stormed out the door. "Where is he?" he demanded of his servants, who flanked him.

"The library balcony, sir." One answered as Odin started up the stairs angrily. Frigga hurried after him, tugging on his arm.

"Please, Odin. Please leave them be." She begged.

"No." he turned to her, demanding her to back down. "She must be returned to Midgard." Frigga could only watch helplessly as he hurried into the library, door slamming behind him.

* * *

Loki could tell that the king had returned, but hoped to gods that Odin wouldn't bother even approaching him.

He tried not to think about it as Holly leaned back against him, her arms curled around one of his as he read an Asgardian history book to her. She was quiet, head resting against his shoulder, breathing even. He continued to read to her as they heard the library door open and slam shut.

"Loki," Odin's voice boomed, startling Holly. Loki quickly stood, pushing Holly behind him with a protective hand. Her hand held his as she nervously peered around him. "You must get rid of the Mid-" the king stopped, laying eyes on the woman hiding behind his adopted son. His eyes found her hand holding his.

"It would be rude to have this conversation in front of Miss Killigrew, yes?" Loki said calmly. Her brown eyes nervously flickered to the side of Loki's face.

"Yes." Odin nodded. "Throne room." With that, the king stormed back the way he came, leaving the couple standing on the balcony.

"I must tend to this." He said quietly, turning to her and taking both of her hands. "Wait for me here?"

"Of course." Holly smiled as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, and then her lips. "Loki, if they really want me to leave-"

"No," he shook his head, kissing the top of her hand. "You are staying." Holly nodded, a worried look crossing her features. "We will be fine." She nodded once more as he released her hand and headed for the throne room.

* * *

Loki walked into the throne room, assuming the disposition of the prince who had royally fucked up. Odin sat on the throne, staring down his adopted son. Frigga watched worriedly as Loki approached, bowing to the king and then coming to stand.

"Why did you bring her here?" Odin asked, voice demanding and authoritative.

"I intend to make her my wife." He said quietly. The room was completely silent. Frigga's hand went to her gaping mouth as she tried to hide her shock. Odin's face stayed emotionless.

"But you kidnapped her." Odin continued. "That is against Asgardian law."

"I know." Loki nodded. "If you agree to give me a month to convince her to marry me, I will change my ways. If it comes to the end of that month and she declines, I will take her back to Midgard and end everything." Odin's fingers rubbed against his lips as he took in the offer. Frigga watched her husband closely, hoping that he would agree to it.

"I will agree to it." Odin nodded. "However, I will not intercept any advances by The Avengers. You will be the one to answer to them, not I."

"Yes, your majesty." Loki nodded, hiding his triumphant grin. Frigga watched in surprise as Loki hurried out of the room back to the library, a beaming smile on his face. Holly met him at the top of the stairs, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. "I thought I told you to stay in the library." He teased, holding her to him.

"I couldn't help it." She laughed, pulling back to look into his eyes. This was the first time that his eyes had been bright, excited.

"Did you hear everything?" he asked, suddenly remembering that the deal involved the mention of marriage.

"No. Just Odin agreeing to it and how he won't intercept The Avengers." She said, her smile slowly fading. "Why, is there a problem?"

"No, my dear. Everything is fine. Everything is great." He grinned; glad she hadn't heard the previous part of the conversation. Holly's eyes studied his for a moment as he leaned down to kiss her in assurance. "All that matters is that we're still together, yes?" he whispered, leaning her up against the wall with his hands on either side of her head. Her hands traveled up his torso and to his shoulders, where the rested.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding quickly as he stole her mouth in a passionate kiss. Loki pulled her close, hand protecting the back of her head as he leaned her back up against the wall with a bit of force. Hearing footsteps just down the corridor, Holly pulled away, hands pushing on Loki's chest. "Bed?" She suggested, raising an eyebrow. He nodded eagerly, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his chambers.


	16. Chapter 16

Holly sat at the vanity in her bedroom, removing the red stain from her lips and her gold jewelry. Her mind raced, recapping the previous two weeks. Loki had made so much progress- his temper was so much more controlled; he stayed with Holly all night after their lovemaking; he had taken so much more care when addressing and conversing with Odin and Frigga. It was only a matter of time before he was back to the man he had been prior to the New York City incident.

Hearing the door open, she turned to see Loki in his trousers and shirt, a gentle smile on his face. She returned the smile, standing to greet him with a kiss.

"How was dinner with your parents?" she asked quietly, pulling the pins out of her hair.

"It was… fine." He commented, rounding her and helping with each of the pins.

"Only fine?" she said quietly, happy that he hadn't argued his bloodline this time.

"Yes." He stayed silent for a moment, taking the last pin and setting it on her vanity. "There was an absent body." Holly moved to face him, a small smile on her face.

"Oh? Who would that be?" she teased, sliding into his embrace.

"Her hair is a beautiful shade of red, eyes as deep as the sea, curves that could go on for days." He whispered, bending to kiss her forehead. "I missed her laugh. I missed her kiss. I missed… her."

"She missed you." Holly smiled happily, hugging him close. Loki led her over to the bed, sliding to the middle and sitting cross-legged. She followed, facing him.

"So…" he trailed off. "You never told me about your family. We spend so much time dealing with my issues."

"It's okay." She said, laughing humorlessly. "Maybe its better left untold." Loki gave her his puppy dog eyes. He knew she couldn't resist.

"Please?" he asked, his knuckles gently caressing her jawline.

"My parents…" Holly stayed quiet, taking his hands. "are wonderful people. They raised me well, but separately… My parents are divorced." Loki's thumbs ran over her knuckles gently. "I have a younger brother named Jack." She shrugged, squeezing his hands. "When I left home for S.H.I.E.L.D., they were given a report that I was lost in action." The tears collected in her eyes, threatening to fall. "They think I'm dead, Loki." Holly whispered, her eyes pleading to help her pain.

"Divorced means they are not together any more, correct?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Yes," she confirmed, bowing her head. Her hands pulled away to brush the hair out of her face.

"Place your hands turned upwards in mine." He said softly, holding out his palms for her. She obeyed, shivering at the contact of his skin. "Now, keep still and watch." Holly watched as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. A green globe of light appeared in her palms, making her jump. "Hold still." He murmured in reminder, eyes staying closed. Slowly, a picture became clearer and clearer to her. It was her parents. They were in the kitchen of her childhood home, cooking and smiling like they had when she was there. They look quite a bit older, which didn't surprise her in the least. As she continued to watch, she was shown her younger brother who had gotten married and had a baby since Holly had "died."

Her hands trembled in his as he watched her closely. "Do you want me to stop?" Loki whispered gently.

"Are they happy?" she countered, bringing her teary eyes to his. "They're back together?"

"Yes. They miss you dearly, but they're getting by." He answered her. Holly pulled her hands from his and crawled over to Loki, settling in his lap. His arms wound around her, pulling her close. Her sobs slowly took over her body as she clung to him like a lost child.

"That's… one of the h-hardest things I've ever done." She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. He kept quiet, knowing all she wanted was comfort. He had never been good with comforting people.

"I… I don't know what to say." He whispered, tightening his arms around her. Holly laughed quietly through her tears, pulling back to look at him.

"Just hold me. You're doing great." She whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Holly's body trembled at she slept, her face buried into Loki's chest. A small whimper left her lips as she tossed and turned, held in place only by his strong arms.

Loki wasn't sure what to do at first- wake her up? Leave her be?

"Holly, awaken, my dear." He whispered gently, watching her face for any sort of sign that she was obeying him, even in her sleep. When her face contorted in pain, he quickly positioned a hand on the back of her head, resting his forehead against hers. His magic allowed him to join her in her nightmare, making him able to help her.

As he closed his eyes, he could see Holly on the floor, desperately reaching for a gun. Her side was bleeding and it looked as though she had been shot. Loki used his scepter to throw magic at the men who had been shooting at her, knocking them dead to the ground. He bent down and scooped her fragile form up, holding her against his chest. "You must wake, my dear." He whispered against her hair, stroking her back. Her arm stretched as far as possible, finally taking the gun. When she turned to shoot, she noticed that the men were gone.

Holly awoke with a gasp and a jump, making immediate eye contact with him. Her body continued to tremble, shaky hands reaching up to touch his face. Loki watched her worriedly as she sat up, her hand going to her forehead.

"How did you do that?" She breathed, looking back at him.

"Are you all right?" He questioned, reaching out to hold her hand in comfort. Holly took it, squeezing it gently.

"I'm fine." She tried a convincing smile, laying her head back onto his chest and winding her bare legs through his. Loki pulled her body close, resting his forehead against hers once more.

"Close your eyes and sleep, my darling. I will keep you safe." He whispered soothingly, focusing his energy on her. Loki sent positive thoughts her way, his hand gently running over her long red hair.

Loki let his thoughts go; contemplating all the reasons that she had had this dream. Was it because he used his magic to show her that her family was safe? Did he dig up her past so much that she had nightmares?

He felt her arms constrict around him, holding him as close as possible. "Are you awake?" he whispered, his fingers tracing her backbone.

"Yes," she replied, her fingers trembling against his chest.

"My darling, do not tremble." He whispered, his hand finding hers. "I will protect you. Always." Holly smiled tentatively.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet.

"Would it help you to go for a walk?" he asked, tipping her face towards his. She nodded, sitting up.

"Just let me get dressed-" as the words left her mouth, Loki wrapped the green sheet around her tightly.

"It will just be you and me, my love. You need not get fully clothed." He assured her, pulling his shirt over his head and adjusting his trousers on his hips. As they headed towards the door, Holly took his hand.

"I can't hold the sheet and your hand." She laughed, releasing him to adjust her makeshift clothing. Loki came up with a simple solution, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked. Holly rested her head against his shoulder as they strolled through the palace, making their way to the balcony near the throne room.

"That dream…" Loki started as they slowed to a stop, allowing her to get a good look at the moon. "Was that a memory of something that you experienced before?"

"Yes. That was the night that I rescued young S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the Czech Republic. In turn for rescuing them, Dr. Fury offered me a job." Holly explained, keeping her eyes on the moon.

"And soon after that…" he trailed off, silently referencing their previous conversation.

"Yes," she replied, finally looking up at him. Loki folded her into his embrace tightly, kissing the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his cheek against her hair, holding her tightly. They stood there for what seemed like hours in each other's embrace until Loki realized that she was leaning completely on him and was sound asleep. With a small smile, he scooped her off the ground, carefully wrapping her legs around his waist.


	18. Chapter 18

Weeks later, Holly could see a clear change in Loki's demeanor. He had become much more humble in his ways, his mother had commented that his voice had been restored to being gentle and soothing as it was before the incident in New York City. At night, he insisted that Holly sleep in his bed, wrapped in his strong embrace. Odin was genuinely surprised at Loki's change and praised Holly for bringing out this change in him.

It was nearing that time where Loki would have to ask her to marry him or send her back to Midgard. He prayed that she would say yes. He prayed that she would stay and spend the rest of eternity with him. He still had yet to tell her the three words that he hoped to hear from her first. Soon that would happen. One of them would break down and say it.

Holly and Frigga had convinced Odin to allow his adopted son to sit on the throne while Odin attended to some business in Valhalla. Loki was still confused as to how the two women had managed it.

As he looked over Odin's duties he had begun to get bored. There was very little to do on that particular day. Perhaps that is why Odin let him try his hand at the throne. Lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand settle on his shoulder with a gently caress of a thumb. As he turned his head, Holly pressed her lips against his, arm curling around his neck. He was taken aback by her forwardness, but quickly reacted by resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you." She whispered, placing kisses from the corner of his mouth down to the side of his neck. "I wanted to see you."

Loki snapped to his guards, pointing towards the door. They hurried out, closing the large doors to the throne room. Holly continued her attack on his neck, teeth gently grazing over his pale skin. He pulled her skirts up over her hips as she undid his trousers, his member springing free. Without a word, Loki pulled her down onto him, eliciting a moan from her.

"Oh, Loki!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pressing her forehead against his. His hips moved at a steady beat, his eyes on hers. Her eyes closed as he sped up, moving her faster up and down his length. "Yes," she groaned, kissing him deeply. His fingers dug into her hips as he lowered his lips to her shoulder, biting her to leave a mark on her body. Holly cried out in response, her fingers tugging on his hair.

Suddenly, Loki had her up against the wall, pounding her as hard as he could. Holly cried out once again, hands searching for something to hold onto. Her head flew back against the wall, giving him better access to her neck.

"God, Loki!" she moaned, lifting her head from the wall and placing her lips next to his ear. "I'm so close." She whispered, sweat rolling down her back. Her legs began to tremble around him, body slowly losing all control. "I love you," she whimpered in his ear. She came around him, collapsing against his strong body. Loki was shocked for a moment, his hips slowing their pace. He was right behind her, collapsing against the wall, her body pinned beneath him.

Her face was buried in his neck as he recovered, readjusting her dress and fixing his trousers. Loki lifted her from the ground once again, carrying her out of the throne room and to his chambers, laying her on the bed. He gently undressed her, discarding her clothing to the floor. His clothing followed, joining the pile.

"Bedtime, my dear." He whispered, pulling the covers back and allowing her to crawl beneath them. Carefully, Loki followed, pulling her back to his front and molding his body around her. She was silent, hands trembling. A single tear dripped down her face and absorbed into the pillow. Did she regret saying those three words to him? Did she only say them out of pleasure? "Holly," he whispered gently, fingers searching for hers.

"Yes," she replied, quickly wiping her tear away.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, hand gently taking hers. Holly looked back at him, eyes wide.

"You… you do?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes." He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. She rolled over to embrace him completely, burying her face into his neck once again.


	19. Chapter 19

The month had flown by for Loki and it was time to pose the question: would Holly marry him?

He had certainly changed. He had changed for her. Changed because he knew there was no promise of a good life with the way he acted before. A good life consisted of Holly. A good life would mean he had to be a better man.

Tonight was the night. After dinner, he would take her away from the palace and back to the waterfall. There, he would tell her what she meant to him. In return, he hoped to win her hand in marriage. Nothing would make him happier in his life.

"Could you tie my bodice?" Holly asked quietly as Loki adjusted his helmet atop his head. They prepared for dinner with his family now. Hopefully it would be short. Frigga was pushing the marriage and it had made Loki agitated. He could take care of this himself.

"Of course." He grinned, fingers expertly pulling and tying the strings. Once he finished, he slid his hands to her hips and pulled her close.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her hand reaching up to caress the side of his neck. "This helmet makes things difficult."

"But it is fashionable, is it not?" he tickled her sides gently, making her squirm. "Tell your king that his crown is fashionable." Loki backed her up towards the bed, tickling her a bit more, making her laugh.

"Maybe on Asgard." She offered, gently holding his hands away from her.

"Not good enough!" he teased, throwing her onto the bed and attacking her with his hands. Holly laughed incessantly, squirming beneath him.

"Loki!" she laughed, trying to get away from him.

"Tell me that my helmet is the best!" he offered his compromise once more, freezing his hands on her stomach. She linked her hands behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss her gently.

"How's that?" she whispered in his ear, placing kisses down the column of his neck. Loki sighed at the feeling of her lips on his skin, but quickly sobered, pulling back to look at her.

"Ah, ah, ah." He smirked. "You cannot get off that easy." Holly leapt from under him, running around the back of the bed. He laughed at her, rolling onto his back. Suddenly, he heard a thud and a long break in her laughing.

"Holly?" called worriedly, flinging himself off the bed and hurrying to the area behind his bed. He found her lying on the floor, laughing even harder than before as she rolled around. "Are you all right?" he asked, kneeling on the floor beside her.

"Yes!" she said, breathless from her laughing. Loki laughed, wiping the worry from his face as she brought her body to a kneeling position. He kissed her deeply, pulling her to stand. "I'm so clumsy." She blushed, resting her forehead against his.

"And you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked, fixing her hair gently.

"A lot of training." She laughed quietly, walking over to the mirror to put her makeup on. Loki stayed behind, watching her from afar.

_She would look lovely in a crown. _He thought, studying her careful brushstrokes on her eyes and lips. Knowing that was something that wouldn't happen until after they got married, he turned away and adjusted his helmet once again.

A sense of doubt began to cloud his judgment. What if she said no? Would he relapse to the man he was before?

Feeling two arms wrap around him from behind, Loki pushed his negative thoughts away, placing one of his hands on hers. "Are you okay?" Holly asked quietly, forehead pressed to his back.

"Yes, my love." He smiled warmly, turning towards her. "Are you ready?" She nodded and took his arm.

Holly had definitely noticed the change in Loki over the past weeks. He had gone from her keeper and kidnapper to the caring, protective, kind man that she had fallen in love with. Everything had changed. Odin trusted him (for the most part), he had reconnected with Frigga, and he had been incredibly warm towards her.

"Hello?" Loki asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," she blushed, squeezing his hand gently. The guards opened the huge gold doors to the dining room, allowing the couple to enter and take their seats at their respective places.

Dinner went fairly quickly, but not quickly enough for Loki's liking. He was so nervous, yet so ready to ask Holly to become his wife.

This was a big step for him. Never did he think that he would be drawn to a woman the way he was drawn to her. Everything about her intrigued her. He felt like he knew so much about her, yet there was still so much to learn.

"We're not going to bed?" Holly asked as he steered her away from his chambers and towards the stables. After dinner, they almost always retired to his bed, where you can imagine what ensued.

"No," he answered, sending her a small smile. She shook her head, hiding her smile. When Loki surprised her he did it in style. Would this be one of those nights?

"Where are we going?" she tried, hand tightening around his as they walked.

"Do you honestly believe that I would tell you that?" he teased, smirking at her. Holly's nose wrinkled as she laughed.

"It was worth a try." She grinned, resting her head against his shoulder. Loki's large hand slid across her back to hold her hip, bringing her body closer to his. They arrived at the stables shortly, Loki motioning to the horse in front of them.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" he asked quietly, helping her up onto the black horse's back.

"It does." She confirmed with a small smile, heart starting to race as he climbed on behind her and took the reins. Holly leaned back against his strong chest as he urged the horse forward, one arm around her waist protectively. The ride was familiar to her. They were on their way to the waterfall that he had taken her to one of the first nights of her stay in Asgard. Why was he bringing her back there?

Loki led her through the forest again, holding her hand tightly. The waterfall was just as amazing as the first time they had visited.

"You know what I wanted to do that night we were here?" she asked, looking back at her lover as she kneeled by the water, her hand testing the temperature.

"What is that, my love?" he asked quietly, sitting beside her.

"I wanted to swim." She replied, biting her bottom lip playfully and finally bringing her gaze to his.

"Ah," he murmured through his breath, his hand rising to cup her cheek. A grin played on his lips as his other hand pulled at her bodice strings. "Shall we go for a swim?" Holly nodded as he pushed her dress off her shoulders, revealing her delicate skin. His lips immediately moved to her neck, placing soft kisses down to her shoulder. They undressed each other slowly and then eased into the water, holding each other close.

Holly gently wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her forehead against his. "Oh, my beautiful woman." He whispered against her lips, his hand moving to her bare thigh beneath the warm water. She smiled into his kisses, her fingers winding into his long, raven hair.

"You make me so incredibly happy." She murmured as he pulled her body as close as possible. Loki's fingers danced across her skin, teasing and tormenting her. Her eyes closed as he moved his mouth back to her neck, nipping at her wet skin. "I love you, Loki."

"Holly," he breathed back to her as she took over, marking his neck to claim him. "I adore you, my love. Forever." She smiled against his skin, hot breath tickling his sender neck. "There is no one I would rather be with." Gently, his hand grasped the back of her neck, urging her to look up at him. Holly obeyed, giving him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." A blush stained her freckled cheeks.

"Do not apologize." He grinned down at her. "May I say something?" Suddenly, he was quiet and serious.

"Of course, Loki. You never have to ask permission." Holly told him, forehead wrinkling in worry. He looked away for a moment, unsure of himself, but her hand gently turned his face back to hers. "Loki, what is it?" His fingers brushed a lock of soaked hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before he spoke.

"Holly, I never imagined that I would ever meet a woman like you. I never imagined that I would be able to return to the man that I had been before. With you, I feel complete. I feel safe. And I feel incredibly drawn to you. I need you in my life." his words became desperate, his arms constricted around her waist. "I need you to stay with me. I want to make you happy. I want to be the only man in your life. Forever."

Holly searched his eyes nervously, frozen in his embrace. Was this a dream? She half expected to wake up in her bed back on Midgard.

"Do me the complete and utter honor of becoming your husband." He pleaded. The puppy dog eyes were back. Her heart thumped against her chest and she stopped breathing, but only for a moment. "Become my queen." Loki whispered, watching as tears collected in her eyes. "Please do not cry. I-"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding.

"W-what?" he breathed.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Holly confirmed, a smile taking over her lips. Loki's hand as he threaded his fingers through her hair, kissing her deeply, his body relaxing in relief. "Now…" she trailed off, wiping her tears from her cheeks. "Race you to the waterfall!" Holly slipped from his arms and swam quickly towards the waterfall, leaving Loki laughing in her wake.


	20. Chapter 20

Holly leaned back against Loki as she read her book, her head resting against his stomach. He watched her curiously, his hand gently rubbing up and down her arm. They sat in perfect, content silence, lounging amongst a ginormous pile of pillows on the back balcony of the palace.

She gently placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers and bringing his hand to her lips. A small smile quirked on his lips as he watched her. He grinned, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, then a sweet kiss on her lips. "Like that?" he whispered, pulling away to look her in the eyes. Her eyes remained closed as her lips turned up into a smile.

"Yes." She finally replied in a whisper, bringing his head down to kiss her again.

"I dream of the day that I call you my wife." He whispered as she shifted onto her knees, book forgotten beside them. Her hands dragged up his chest and ran through his hair. Loki kissed her again, pulling her into his lap. One hand deserted his hair and boldly gripped his member through his trousers, emitting a deep groan from the Asgardian prince. His hand reacted by squeezing her ass as she stroked him.

"I am tempted to take you here." He growled, his hips jerking towards her.

"Then take me." She dared him, a sultry grin flickering across her lips. Loki accepted her challenge, flipping her beneath him. Holly threw her head back in a laugh, pressing her chest against his as her back arched. He watched her amusedly, his fingers brushing a loose curl back behind her ear. "Kiss me," she whispered, sobering. He settled between her legs, placing a sweet, promising kiss upon her lips. But he froze, slowly pulling his lips from hers. "What's wrong?" Holly asked, hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

"They're here." He said, eyes freezing over as he sat up, adjusting his trousers.

"Who?" Holly asked, her hand on his arm, eyes searching his nervously.

"The Avengers. Your precious heroes." He sneered, quickly getting up. She cringed at his tone. He was relapsing. Fast.

"Surely there's a way for me to convince them that you've done nothing to hurt me?" she stood quickly, placing her hand on his arm. He hurried for the door, his demeanor immediately changing. "Loki, let me talk to them." She chased after him, dress flowing behind her. He was silent, his helmet appearing on his head out of thin air, his scepter suddenly in his hand. "Loki," she started, placing her hand on his arm again.

"No!" he shouted, spinning to face her. Holly recoiled. "They're not going to take you away from me." He lowered his voice, his hand gently cupping her cheek. Holly could see a trace of tears in his eyes. "No one is going to take you from me." He leaned down and placed a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. "I promise you."

Holly nodded, squeezing the hand that caressed her cheek. He placed one more kiss on her forehead, and then his warmth disappeared.

Loki hurried out of the palace to find the Avengers awaiting him in the courtyard, scepter in hand. He was prepared to defend himself and his love, as well as his actions.

Agent Romanov already had her gun pointed at him. "Hand her over, Loki. We can end this the easy way."

"She is not leaving." He said slowly.

"Brother, let her go." Thor said. "End this madness." Loki shook his head. Those words haunted him.

"You do not understand. You will never, ever understand." His voice shook as he spoke to his brother. Thor's eyes studied him closely, then widened in realization.

"You love her?" he whispered in disbelief. Loki swallowed, diverting his eyes from the stares of his "enemies." The doors opened behind them and Holly appeared, stepping to Loki's side. Her hand settled on his, pushing the scepter towards the ground. The silence was chilling. No one spoke. No one moved.

"Loki, please." She whispered. He watched her warily with the wide, scared eyes of a child. "I will go with them."

"No," he shook his head in disbelief. "No, absolutely not. No." Tears collected at the base of her eyes as she looked up into his eyes.

"Loki," Holly spoke again, squeezing his hand. "It will all be okay. Everything will be fine."

"Holly, please do not do this." He dropped his scepter, reaching for her desperately. She stood her ground, holding both of his hands.

"I love you, but I need to go with them. I will come back for you. I promise." She whispered, bringing her lips to his hands. "You have my word." His head bowed in defeat. Holly took a daring move, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips in front of everyone. There was an eerie silence, followed by a classic quip courtesy of Tony Stark.

"See? Reindeer Games has literally got game."

Holly looked back at Tony, raising a disapproving eyebrow. Loki stood his ground, sending a glare Tony's way.

"I will be back, Loki." She whispered, releasing his hands and heading for the group. Thor stayed back with his brother, his hand on his shoulder. Loki felt his heart rip from his chest, as she looked back, eyes trying to reassure him. With one final look, she disappeared.

**_"I'm not your hero, but that doesn't mean we're not one in the same._**

_A/N:_

**_This chapter is inspired by the song "I'm Not Your Hero" by Tegan and Sara. _**

**_Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reading my story. It means so much to me that you've taken the time to read and review. This is the final chapter of this story, but there will definitely be a sequel! I am currently working out the logistics but I believe it will be called "Love They Say."_**


End file.
